Memories and Broken Hearts
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: As memories flood back, sometimes, even the ones you push to the very back of your brain come out. Hollyclan challenges (A Hole in my Heart Forgotten Memories) OC from Flight of the Broken


**A/N: Another Hollyclan challenge. This one is sweet and I love the idea for it. It is about a cat who I lost/hurt and forgets their memories and slowly start to remember them and also another challenge about a cat with a broken heart and misses their loved one who died. This is one of my OC from Flight of the Broken. See if you can guess who it is. Enjoy!**

_As I lay with my eyes closed in the meadow, I felt fur brush against mine and involuntarily, snuggle up closer to the fur. A soft tongue rasped against my head and I let out a quiet purr. Her smell of milk drifts into my nose and I feel myself crawl closer to her belly, hungry. Her soft, soothing voice echoes through my ears and I let out a mewl as the warmth from her fades._

_Then she returns and I lie at her belly, listening to her as she talks. She talks about my father and how I have wings. Unlike my two other sisters, I was the only one to be born with wings. Something else brushed up against my body and I felt one of my sisters place her tail near my nose. A gruff voice sounds and I mewl._

_He asks if she will be safe. I don't know who he is talking about. I didn't hear her answer his question. The air was heavy with silence as I felt her move back a bit. My sister let out a wail and moves away from me, bringing the warmth with her. I shiver slightly and look around, eyes still shut. I feel something bit down gently on my scruff, pulling me from the soft, grassy ground in which I was so familiar with. I felt myself swaying and let out a cry. Her soft voice soothes me and I bump onto her chest as she walks. The scent of my siblings fades and so does his._

_I feel hungry but she refuses to stop, no matter how much I wail. After a while, I finally feel her stop moving and a strange smell enters my nose. I hear fait voices in the distance and she must hear them too because she places me down on the unfamiliar ground. She says that she loves me and to be strong. She says that here is where I belong, in Wingclan._

_Then she licks my head one last time and I nuzzle her cheek. She pulls away, her sweet milk scent disappearing and getting farther and farther away. I let out a wail, trying to tell her to come back. No soft voice, no milk scent. She was gone._

I shook my head, trying to pretend the memory was just a dream I had one night but I just couldn't admit to it. Why had all these memories locked away at the very back of her brain suddenly begin to return? They were meant to be forgotten and they caused her too much pain whenever she remembered them. I continue to walk, feeling my paws lead me to the border. The border where I was found by the clan after my mother abandoned me. She didn't abandon you! She loved you and wanted you to be the best you could be! I argue with myself. She loved my with all her heart! Tears formed in thee corners of my eyes and I brushed them away. Stupid memory, look what you have done! Yet I couldn't help by feel happy when I thought of that memory.

* * *

I watch as a black she-cat yowls menacingly at the brown tabby cat. The black she-cat's claws met with a black tom and sent him flying, his leg hitting the stone with a crunch. I back away slightly and close my eyes. Please no more cats have to join Starclan now.

_His desperate wails as he fell. Having to watch as he plummets to his death, my one true friend gone. I promise him I will never love again and watch miserably as the medicine cat and his mother can't save him. His final scream of terror right before he hit the hard ground, a snap of bone echoing through the clearing and his once cheerful blue gaze was glassy. All he wanted was the softest moss that was just above where he was standing before he fell. He had been so close and almost had the the rocks beneath his paws crumbled, I had dove for his scruff but missed. We were only kits and I lost him like I lost my mother and father._

The memory! I thought I had promised myself to never, ever remember that memory! I dig my claws in the dirt, trying to forget about that terrible memory that I wished would disappear! What had happened to my mother and sisters? I never found out because I never knew their names, only that momma and dad both had wings.

* * *

I lay outside, gazing up at the night sky. Was she up there? I hold back a wail and stare silently at the stars. , I felt fur brush against mine and involuntarily, snuggle up closer to the fur, only to realize that there was no one there. I shook my head. My mind was just playing tricks on me. Her soft, soothing voice echoes through my ears and I look around me, still seeing no cat. Pull yourself together I had cursed and get to my paws. A gruff voice sounds and I ignore it because he wasn't there. He was dead! The calm, cool breeze blew through my fur and I shivered, longing to be back at her belly, warm. When everything seemed much easier and safer. When I didn't have to worry about losing my friends or if there would be enough food to eat. Now, cats died from sickness, murderers killed others for power and I felt helpless.

Her parents had to have lived here before, but nobody can tell me who they are. Her sweet voice whispers in my ear and I look behind me. There stands a starry she-cat with pretty grey wings. My mother. I want to run up to her and feel happy that I can see her finally but she shakes her head and fades slowly, but not without telling me she loves me.

I never got to feel her fur brush against mine or feel her ruff tongue rasp through my fur, yet I knew she was in my heart and that was good enough for me.

**A/N: How did you like it? This was actually a mix between two Hollyclan challenges because they could flow easily with the story. Can you figure out which OC was this one-shot about? She was in Flight of the Broken. One hint is, Mousekit, the kit who had fallen when they were kits, his mother was Darkwing, and the cat described loved him (Mousekit).** **I hope you liked it!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
